


Take care of me

by durmklose



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durmklose/pseuds/durmklose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miro takes care of his boy after a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of me

Erik had had a bad day, it wasn’t easy for him being in Brazil knowing he won’t get to play. It makes him sometimes feel inadequate which is why Miro takes it upon himself to care for the boy, especially tonight. He knows Erik needs it tonight. It’s what a good Daddy does, taking care of his boy. Erik comes out of the bathroom and flops onto the bed and Miro can tell he’s been crying.

 

Miro slipped a hand under Erik’s shirt, fingertips tracing the grooves of his six pack. ‘Don’t worry baby,’ he murmured ‘Daddy will take care of you’.

 

Erik moans at that, head sinking back into the pillows as Miro’s hand worked his shirt off him. 

 

‘Beautiful,’ he whispered, bending down to trace his tongue over Erik’s abdomen, working his way up to one of Erik’s nipples, tongue swirling around it, his fingers lightly pinching the other. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful all spread out for Daddy like this’. 

 

Erik whined above Miro, his fingers fisting almost painfully in Miro’s hair as the older man lapped his tongue over the bud. 

 

‘Miro….please’ he begs. 

 

Miro raised his head, his lips already a little swollen. ‘It’s ok baby, Daddy’s got you,’ he says, cradling Erik’s cheek in his hand. Erik nuzzled his cheek against Miro’s palm.

 

‘Yes, that’s it baby, such a good boy for Daddy,’ Miro said soothingly. ‘What do you want baby?’ Miro asks. ‘Tell Daddy what you want’. 

 

Erik tugged on the waistband of Miro’s shorts ‘take them off,’ he pants. Miro pulls back and slips his shirt and shorts off before shedding Erik’s shorts, leaving them both in just their boxer briefs. Miro snakes down Erik’s body and mouths the young defender’s achingly hard cock through the material of the briefs before sliding them off his body. 

 

Miro looks up and smirks at the sight of Erik desperately biting his lips, so hard he’s probably tasting blood. 

 

‘Daddy,’ he whimpers, locking his eyes with Miro. ‘Daddy please’.

 

‘Please what baby? Tell Daddy how he can take care of you,’ Miro says tenderly, stroking Erik’s hair.

 

‘Fuck me Daddy,’ Erik mumbles, sounding so sweet, so innocent and yet so filthy all at the same time.

 

‘Of course baby, Daddy’s going to fuck his baby nice and good,’ Miro growls. 

 

Erik hears the bottle cap pop open and whines at the feel of Miro’s lubed slicked fingers pressing against his hole a few moments later. Erik whimpered, prompting Miro to kiss the inside of Erik’s thigh before pushing his index finger into Erik’s heat. 

 

‘More,’ Eirk whines, desperate to feel the burn, working his ass and hips down on Miro’s finger. ‘Daddy, I need you’. 

 

Miro adds another finger, stroking them inside, scissoring Erik open, smiling at the breathy moans the younger man makes. 

 

‘You like that baby? You like it when Daddy opens you up for him?’ Miro asks. 

 

Erik nods, brain too frazzled to form proper sentences. ‘Daddy, I’m ready,’ he moans desperately. 

 

‘Daddy will take good care of you, get on your hands and knees for Daddy like a good little boy,’ Miro says, withdrawing his fingers and rolling the condom onto his dick, adding some lube for good measure. Miro lines himself up at Erik’s entrance, hands on Erik’s hips to steady himself as he pushes in, moaning at the feel of Erik’s body opening up for his dick.

 

‘Shit, baby, you’re so tight and good,’ Miro moans, leaning down to kiss between Erik’s shoulders. ‘You look so good like this baby, getitng fucked by Daddy,’ Miro says, amazed he can even form sentences when Erik feels so fucking good. Miro’s thrusting is hard right away and Erik is moaning the loudest, most beautiful moans Miro’s ever heard and then he’s whimpering. 

 

 

‘Daddy, harder, please, I need it Daddy,’ he begs Miro filthily and who is Miro to deny the boy? He thrust harder, leaving bruises on Erik’s hips. Erik moans, reaching around to grab his dick to give it the friction it needs, but Miro takes a hand and slips it away.

 

‘No baby, you’re going to going to come from the feel of my cock,’ Miro says, his hips thrusting deeper into Erik, earning Miro a hiss from the younger man. It takes just a few more thrusts for Erik’s body to tighten before he explodes with a shout of ‘Daddy,’ before he collapses onto the bed, still shaking a few seconds later and then Miro comes too. 

 

Miro rolls Erik onto his back, and collapsed next to him, whispering in his ear. ‘You’re so fucking pretty when you come baby, you did well baby,’ his hand rubbing up and down Erik’s arm. 

 

They fall asleep and when they wake up, Miro will take care of Erik, like he always does, making sure he’s eating right and encouraging him at training. 


End file.
